


Holiday Party

by AnonymousRabbit



Series: Everwood's December Oneshots 2018 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: It's not part of WHITF even if it's the same universe so idk what to put for fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousRabbit/pseuds/AnonymousRabbit
Summary: "So then you guys aren't doing anything? Not a single thing, Dyl?""Technically I'm gonna get cocoa. That's something.""Your holiday can't just be staying home for cocoa!"





	Holiday Party

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I think drinking hot cocoa alone on a holiday is completely" with Dylan celebrating his first Christmas with the Rogues
> 
> This was requested by my lovely friend Evan, who plays Dylan in one of our D&D campaigns. 
> 
> This is the second day of the daily oneshots I'll be writing throughout December. Any prompts or requests can be commented below or sent to my ask box on tumblr (@mattheweverwood)

Harley had been droning on in Dylan's ears about the rogue's holiday party for hours. He could only keep track of half of what she said, but he caught when she asked a question. 

"So yeah, I'm gonna be in charge of decorating the house, so all the others are gonna have to leave for a day. It's gonna be fun though. What are you guys doing for Christmas?" 

"Oh, we're not doing much. I think Ed's gonna head to the store tomorrow. I was gonna ask him to get some hot cocoa and candy canes, if he could."

There was a really long pause, and Dylan picked up his phone to double check he hadn't muted himself or Harley. 

"Dylan!" Harley whined loudly a moment later, startling Dylan but confirming he hadn't muted anyone.

"What?" He asked.

"That's not plans! I mean, it's fun, but that can't really be your plans for the holidays! What about the others? Are you guys planning to do anything together?" Dylan thought for a moment. 

"I think Nina and Diedre are working on Christmas. Ed's not sure yet. And I think Piper might be home, but I'm not sure about that yet either. She's made these new friends, and they might be having their Christmas party on either Christmas Eve or actual Christmas." 

"Well that sounds fun. Why don't you head to that party with Piper?

"I don't really like parties. They mess with my anxiety. And even worse it's a bunch of people I don't know."

"So then you guys aren't doing anything? Not a single thing, Dyl?"

"Technically I'm gonna get cocoa. That's something."

"Your holiday can't just be staying home for cocoa!"

"Why not? I think drinking hot cocoa alone on a holiday is completely normal." He defended. She huffed on the other end.

"It's just sad. I wish you were still here with us." Dylan could hear how sad she was and it was starting to bum him out. 

"Harley, you're the one who chose to stay." He reminded. 

"I know, I know. I'm not saying I wish I was there or you were here or whatever, I'm saying I wish we were together. I don't care where."

Conversation became lighter after that, moving to Harley and Harvey checking on Jon, then to the weather, then to music. Conversations with Harley went a mile a minute. And Dylan had no problem dropping the subject.

Just a few days later, it was Christmas Eve. Piper did end up going to that party, and all the others were working. Dylan thought about a girl he used to know that stayed home alone all day while her parents were gone. Dylan hated that girl. He didn't want to be her. And luckily he didn't have to anymore. No one else thought he was. And apparently Harley wouldn't let him. 

She was skyping him. Perfect timing. He answered, only to be greeted by the whole rogue's gallery, or at least the ones that could be there.

"Merry Christmas!" They all shouted, yelling over each other. Dylan looked at their camera, confused. They had called him in the middle of their party.

"Merry Christmas, guys. What's up?" Harley was the one to answer, sliding into frame.

"We decided to invite you to our party in the best way we can! I'm gonna have my phone on me the whole time. You can't eat with us, but we decided to do all online games like Jackbox and Xzzy. That way, your holiday plans can be our awesome party. What do you think?"

He thought of that girl he hated. He thought of how she spent Christmas alone. He looked at his screen.

"Thank you guys so much. It means the world to me." He smiled brightly.

"Aw, no problem, Dyl. We love you. What's family for?"

He wiped away tears that were forming. "I love you guys too." That's what family was for.

"Hey, don't cry." She comforted. "At least not yet. Wait until I destroy you at Jackbox." She snickered.

"As if!" Dylan laughed. "I'm gonna win and you know it."


End file.
